A wide variety of embodiments of crawler webs for crawler vehicles are known from the prior art. The crawler webs are provided in order to be connected to one or preferably more track belts, wherein the crawler webs are arranged transversely, in particular perpendicularly, to the running direction of the track belts. The running direction of the track belts here is generally oriented parallel to rectilinear driving directions of a crawler vehicle. Comparatively long crawler webs are preferably used here in order to distribute the load of a crawler vehicle over part, in particular over a large part, of a track width of a crawler chain of a crawler vehicle.
For example, in the case of crawler vehicles for winter use, such as, for example, piste preparation vehicles, the crawler webs on a crawler chain are frequently arranged at a comparatively small distance one after another along one or more track belts in the running direction thereof and are preferably provided here as chain webs, in particular engagement webs, of the crawler chain, in which a drive wheel of the crawler vehicle can engage.
In order to ensure secure guidance of the crawler chain on a chassis of the moving crawler vehicle, a crawler chain can have, as is known, guide elements on a side facing the chassis, i.e. on a chassis side of the crawler chain, which guide elements are attached, for example, to the crawler web or to a track belt. A guide track on the chassis side of the crawler chain is generally predetermined with the guide elements, wherein the guide elements keep chassis parts, such as, for example, a drive wheel, for example a track roller and, for example, a runner in a region of the guide track in engagement with the crawler chain and allow the chassis parts to move along in the running direction of the crawler chain on the chassis side thereof. The guide elements of the crawler chain ensure that transverse forces during the driving mode that occur, for example, during cornering or during turning maneuvers can be transmitted by the chassis to an underlying surface and, in the process, the crawler chain reliably maintains a designated arrangement with respect to the chassis. For example, guide elements are known in the form of a track bracket which can be attached, for example, to the crawler web, wherein horn- or hump-shaped projections protrude toward the chassis at, for example, opposite ends of a central piece. The crawler webs are generally arranged on the crawler chain in such a manner that the track brackets follow one another in the running direction and, between the projections, form, for example, a continuous track channel in which, for example, a drive wheel and, for example, a track roller of the chassis can engage.
On the side facing away from the chassis, i.e. on the ground contact side of the crawler chain, crawler webs are customarily equipped with tread means and optionally engagement means in order to ensure effective traction by means of extensive support and optionally also by means of engaging projections on an underlying surface being traveled over. The ground adhesion of the crawler chain and in particular of the crawler webs serves, in addition to transmitting acceleration and braking forces, also for transmitting forces which are directed sideways and which occur, for example, during changes in direction during cornering or, for example, when traveling transversely with respect to the direction of inclination of a slope.